fictionalfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Galen Marek
Galen Marek was a human male taken as a secret apprentice by Darth Vader from his father, was given the codename Starkiller, and was one of the most powerful fighters in history, even powerful than Vader and Palpatine. Biography Hunting General Kota One of Galen's first missions was to hunt down and kill General Rahm Kota at the TIE Fighter Construction Facility. Before the mission, he, along with his droid companion, PROXY, meet Juno Eclipse, Galen's new and eighth Rogue Shadow pilot. Once they got to the TIE Fighter factory, Galen killed all Kota's troops and Imperials alike. As he reached Kota, they fought against each other in a lightsaber duel, and Galen prevailed. Just as Marek was about to finish off Kota in a saber lock, Rahm told him that Darth Vader will not always be Marek's master in the future, and that Kota himself would be a part of Marek's future. Galen then drove Kota's lightsaber into the general's eyes, blinding him, lifted him up with the Force, and tossed him out a broken window, sending him plummeting to the surface. After Kota's presumed death, Galen took the Jedi's lightsaber per Lord Vader's orders. Duel against Kazdan Paratus Galen returned to the under-construction Executor and gave his master Vader the Jedi general's lightsaber. Lord Vader then told his secret pawn that his spies have located another Jedi: Kazdan Paratus. He did not expect Galen to survive the battle with him, but he also said that if he kills Kazdan, Marek would be one step closer to overthrowing Emperor Palpatine with his master at his side. Galen left for the junkyard planet Raxus Prime and fought his way through Rodian troops and Kazdan's droids made from the Force. The Dark Jedi reached the junky Jedi Temple and Kazdan Paratus. He fought the insane Jedi and killed him by crushing him with a huge junk part. Searching for one of the last Jedi Council members After killing Kazdan, Vader gives Marek one more mission, to hunt down and kill Shaak Ti, one of the last of the Jedi Council. The apprentice, Juno, and PROXY arrive to Felucia, where Aayla Secura had perished during Order 66. Once on the surface, Galen fought and killed lots of Force-sensative Felucians, and even rancors. He finally reached Shaak Ti at the Ancient Abyss, a place of sacrifice since time immemorial. The two faced against each other in a deadly lightsaber duel nearby the huge sarlacc pit. Shaak Ti controlled the sarlacc to try to kill the Sith apprentice, but failed to do so, and was seemingly defeated. Dying, Shaak Ti told Marek about how the Sith have always betrayed one another, before falling into the sarlacc's maw. First betrayal As Galen returned to the Executor to side with his master to kill Palpatine, Vader told him that the Emperor's fleet has arrived. Marek believed that he had lured the Emperor to them, but Vader replied that he did not summon him. As the Emperor entered, the apprentice looked back, and Vader stabbed him through the back, telling him that Palpatine's spies followed him here. Palpatine then commanded his apprentice to kill the powerful Dark Jedi. Vader lifted him and threw him around before throwing him out into space. After the emperor left, Lord Vader sent a droid to pick up Galen's body. Resurrection and a new mission Later on the Empirical, Galen had been revived and his scars from his Sith training have healed, and his master Vader (through PROXY) told him that he only listened to Palpatine so that the emperor would believe that Marek was dead. For the apprentice's next mission, he was to form an alliance of rebels, and when these rebels have distracted the emperor, Vader and Marek will have a chance to kill him. After Vader's mission briefing was finished, PROXY returns to his normal droid self. As Galen was slicing his way through stormtroopers, PROXY set the Empirical to fly into a nearby sun. Galen quickly killed the remaining Imperials on the ship, and rescued Juno Eclipse, who was in a cell after being branded a traitor to the Galactic Empire. Galen told her that he is going to leave the Empire behind, and he, Juno, and PROXY get into the Rogue Shadow and they escape the doomed Empirical before they could meet their fates. Finding the blinded Kota After escaping the Empirical, Marek told Juno that they need to rally Palpatine's enemies, and that he knew someone that is still alive: General Kota. They searched for him across the galaxy from Nar Shaddaa to Ziost, until Galen found him in the vapor room on Bespin. The blinded Kota now as a drunken person, was to drunk to accept the currently Dark Jedi's opportunity to help him out against the Empire. So Galen had to both fight the Imperial stormtroopers and Senate Guards, and protect the drunken Kota at the same time. Once they got outside, they encountered the Emperor's Shadow Guard, defeated him, and left Bespin. Rescuing Leia Organa Kota said he had a contact who had been feeding him information on Imperial targets but he required that Galen find something on Kashyyyk. Galen goes down to the planet, where he finds an old hut which seems vaguely familiar. He encounters a vision, in which his father said he never wanted this for him. Galen then rescue Princess Leia Organa, who was being kept prisoner by Captain Ozzik Sturn. She refuses to leave until the skyhook is destroyed. Galen goes on to destroy the skyhook and kills Ozzik Sturn who attempts to kill Galen in his personal AT-KT. Return to Felucia Kota said that because he was of no use to Bail Organa, he went looking for Shaak Ti. Galen then returns to Felucia, where the Empire had been battling its inhabitants, who have turned to the dark side, and studying the Sarlacc. Galen is able to locate Bail, who was being held prisoner by Maris, who plans to use to buy leniency from the Empire. Galen defeated Maris and her pet bull rancor, holding her at his mercy. She pleads him to let her go, promising to turn her back on the dark side. Galen lets her go mentioning that she will have to live with her choices for the rest of her life. Back to Raxus Prime Organa says that to rally other dissidents, they need to show that the Empire is weak. Vader suggests destroying the Star Destroyer construction yard over Raxus Prime. PROXY finally attempts to fulfill his programming by killing Galen on this planet but Galen defeats him. But after using the ore cannon to destroy the construction yard, one of the Destroyers came crashing down through the atmosphere. Kota tells Galen to use the Force to bring the destroyer crashing down. After he does so, PROXY is found and regretfully informs Galen that he no longer recalls his primary function. The Corellian Treaty On Corellia, Bail, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis gather to form a Rebellion to take down the Empire. But as soon as the Alliance is declared, the Empire strikes, capturing the Senators and Kota. Vader then reveals Galen as his apprentice and that he had never intended to kill Palpatine with him. He attempts to end his apprentice but PROXY, disguised as Obi-Wan Kenobi, saves him, at the cost of his life. Galen, whom Vader presumed dead, was picked up by Juno. He realizes that Vader only wanted to draw out the Empire's enemies. Rescuing the Rebels Through the Force and his knowledge that the rebels were going to be executed by Palpatine, Galen and Juno go to the Death Star to rescue Kota, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, and Bail Organa. After being discovered by Palpatine, Vader is sent to take care of Galen. They duel, leaving Vader injured and with damaged armor. Kota, after a failed attempt to attack the Emperor, is struck with Force lightning, and Galen intervenes. He defeats Palpatine in a duel, but decides not to kill him; Palpatine, as in his duel with Windu, is feigning defeat. To save the Alliance from Palpatine as they escape, Galen sacrifices himself, but somehow managed to survive. Later, the Alliance is formed formally, and they decide to use Galen's family crest as their symbol. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed video game'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed comic'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' Non-canon appearances *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Soulcalibur characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Video game characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Incredibly powerful fighters Category:Redeemed characters